<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All I know. by fxlminare</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27382555">All I know.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxlminare/pseuds/fxlminare'>fxlminare</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BELLAMY BLAKE COLLECTION [80]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Denial of Feelings, F/M, Feelings, Reunions, The 100 (TV) Season 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:47:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27382555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxlminare/pseuds/fxlminare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p> </p>
  <p>    <b>Bellamy and reader were in a relationship prior to praimfaya, being separated by it; after he comes back, Bellamy needs to know if those feelings are still there.</b><br/>  </p>
</div>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bellamy Blake/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BELLAMY BLAKE COLLECTION [80]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All I know.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p></p><div class="center">
  <p><b>a/n:</b> this is a piece I wrote around some dialogue I wanted to use for Sam and Bellamy but ended up not making the cut as the story evolved in another direction but it’s so good so I thought it’d be a waste to erase it just like that so, instead, I’m transforming it into a reader one shot for y’all to enjoy. Welcome.</p>
</div>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You had gotten out of the bunker again, needing some fresh air after everything seemed to spiral down faster than ever before, wondering how in hell were you going to get the valley and how you'd contact Echo after she got the eye down to keep giving her instructions and get her intel from the prisoner's camp. It was all too complicated, too hard... you wondered if it was worth it for just a second but, deep down, you knew it was. You hated the bunker and, if there was a perfect big green valley just on the other side of the desert, you wanted it. It was yours.</p><p>Bellamy was back too and with him, your feelings for the freckled leader -that now also had a beard- resurfaced in a matter of seconds; you had seen him around, heard Monty talking about the little family they had. You knew he was doing better, he was happy and could've moved on. You wondered why he didn't. You wouldn't have held it over his head; after all, six years was a long, long time. He had followed you outside the bunker, saying he wanted to talk to you, a conversation you have managed to avoid this far but it looked like the stars weren't keeping you lucky anymore, finally being cornered. You weren't sure if it bothered you or you had allowed Bellamy to trap you in that house. A bit of both, probably.</p><p>- "Okay, fine, what."</p><p>- "We need to talk about us."</p><p>- "There was an 'us' once;" -you weren't angry, you weren't sad, you were just... remembering a better time- " I don't think there is anymore."</p><p>- "What if there could be?"</p><p>- "What?"</p><p>- "Y/N, we can fix this." -Bellamy took your hands in his with so much care, running his thumbs over your skin, a shiver settling in your spine- "I still love you, what we had... I... It's the happiest I've ever been."</p><p>- "Now, are you sure?" -you smiled gently at him, your eyes on his and you swore your heart skipped a beat as he focused on you- "I was going to kill you, I would have..."</p><p>- "I don't think you would."</p><p>- "You've spent six years in space in peace, without fighting, no conflicts, no war... and you're telling me, the three months of peace we shared down here were better?"</p><p>- "Yes."</p><p>- "Bellamy, that makes no sense."</p><p>- "It does to me."</p><p>- "How?" -you shook your head, truly unable to understand- "How can that be?"</p><p>- "Because, for those three months, you were with me."</p><p>- "But you've moved on from all that, you've found a family, you're happy now. I'm trying to protect you, so let me."</p><p>- "From what?"</p><p>- "From myself, what I've become." -you took a deep breath, you weren't ashamed of how you had changed but you didn't expect him to understand it either- "I've done things that most would consider questionable and yet, I don't regret any of them."</p><p>- "You're not denying your feelings for me."</p><p>- "I thought that much was clear."</p><p>- "Do you still love me?"</p><p>- "You know I do, I always will."</p><p>- "But are you in love with me? Or do you just love me as you love everyone else?"</p><p>- "I..." -you looked away, you knew the answer but it wasn't right- "Why are you doing this to me."</p><p>- "Answer my question, Y/N." -Bellamy carefully took your chin in his hand, wanting to see your face, your reaction as you spoke to him what he already knew, what he hoped was still there- "Tell me."</p><p>- "No." -you kept eye contact, knowing this was what you had to do- "I don't love you that way anymore."</p><p>- "You're a lot of things and I'm sure you've changed but a good liar is still not something you are." -Bellamy smiled at you, you realizing he still could read you like an open book, cursing yourself.</p><p>- "Moving on is best for you."</p><p>- "You don't get to decide that for me."</p><p>- "Well, I should." -you got rid of him, turning around, looking at the city through the cracked window- "I don't think Raven would be up for settling down with you but I think Echo and you would make a lovely couple. "</p><p>- "Tell me just one thing, just one and I'll let you go."</p><p>- "What do you want to know." -you turned around, knowing you had lost this battle as he smiled at you like he had done for so long, a look in his eyes of nothing but love.</p><p>- "Tell me one thing Echo and I are better at than you and me."</p><p>- "For starters, she isn't a monster like I've become." -you rose your eyebrow at him, you had a million reasons as to why he was better off without you but you didn't know Echo and her relationship to Bellamy well enough to comment on that- "I'm not dragging you to hell with me."</p><p>- "I wasn't going to heaven anyway."</p><p>- "Can't you just take my word for it? I'm trying to be the bigger person here." -you sighed- "I heard you, Bellamy, I know you want a part of me dead but that part of me you dislike so much is all I am now, it's what's kept me alive. So, unless you wanna restart all of this, the truth is you're just in love with the memory of you I used to be."</p><p>- "Fine." -it didn't take Bellamy half as much as you hoped to answer, offering you his hand as you furrowed your eyebrows, eyeing him up and down- "Hello, I'm Bellamy Blake, who do I have the pleasure of being talking to?"</p><p>- "You're an idiot." -you started laughing, Bellamy knowing this was right, you together were right and he was not going to let go of that.</p><p>- "If it's easier to remember than my name, yes, you can call me that, love."</p><p>- "I'm so glad you weren't on the bunker."</p><p>- "Why?"</p><p>- "Because I'm sure it'd have broken you like it did to all of us." -you smiled, looking at the floor for a second, remembering the times Bellamy and you used to make a fun competition out of everything, knowing, this time, he had won at the game of life- "Seems like you've finally won me at something in this relationship."</p><p>- "Does that mean what I what it to mean?" -Bellamy stood in front of you as you smiled, taking his face in your hands, running your thumbs over his jaw now covered with his beard.</p><p>- "It means we need to get to know each other again; six years is a long time."</p><p>- "What do you want to know?"</p><p>Bellamy smiled, taking your face in his hands and kissing your forehead as you chuckled; there was so much of who he was that you still saw in him, your feelings for him having spread through your chest like they had never gone into hiding as you saw him that first day when he freed you from the bunker. Maybe you were more strangers now than lovers but you both knew, deep down, that time could heal that. Time could heal it all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p></p><div class="center">
  <p> </p>
  <p>    <b>If you've enjoyed this, feel free to check my rewrite!</b><br/>  </p>
</div></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>